Things always change!
by xxxskinstwilightxxx
Summary: What if episode 8 never happened? Naomi and Emily never made up, things changed completely. I'm not good at writing these but please read and leave reviews thanks. x
1. Chapter 1

What if episode 8 never happened? Naomi and Emily never made up, things changed completely. I'm not good at these but please read and leave reviews thanks.

I do not own the skins characters.

**Things always change!**

Chapter 1:

It was a late Friday evening, Naomi was lying on her bed thinking about Emily, she knows she's screwed things up. Emily's still not talking to her, and has went out again.

Naomi decides to go to bed at 11 o'clock. She's so tired of all the shit that's been going on. During the night she hears a noise and jumps out of bed, and starts shouting when she see's someone, "Who the fuck are you?" "It's me naoms came the fuck down." "Emily what the fuck our you doing scaring me like that?" " I'm leaving Naomi me and Katie are going travelling for a year, and where leaving tonight." "Emily we can work this out I know we can." Naomi tries to persuade Emily to stay but Emily doesn't listen, she packs and walks down the stairs with her case and at the bottom of the stairs was Jenna waiting for her.

"You ready love" Jenna asked, "Yep lets go." "Emily please don't fucking do this to me please" Naomi shouts running down the stairs, Emily whispers "sorry" before turning and leaving. Naomi fell to her knees and started crying.

Naomi never moved from the stairs for hours she just sat crying and calling Emily's name.

* * *

Cook's still running from the police, but he decides it should be clear to go back to Naomi's, he decides to go around the back, and climb through the kitchen window.

He gets hungry and make him self a sandwich when he hears something, he walks out in the hall very slowly and carefully, but he stops when he hears Naomi call for Emily he knows something is wrong.

He runs to the bottom of the stairs, "Naoms you okay what's wrong?"

"Emily left me, she left me Cook." "Come on babes the Cookie monster will take care of you."

Cook helps Emily up and takes her to the living room and helps her sit down and relax.

"Naoms come on she's not worth it," Naomi turns to cook "Yano I think your right."

Naomi snuggles up to Cook and starts to fall asleep. Cook thinks to himself this is going to be one long day.

* * *

Emily is sitting at the airport with Katie, Rob and Jenna waiting for their plane to America. "Cheer up babes, she doesn't deserve you, where going to go and have the best year of our life."

Before Emily could say anything, a women's voice comes over the speakers, "Flight number FL345 to America is boarding at gate A, please have your tickets and passports ready.

"Oh girl's that's you, come gave your mum a hug." The girls hug their mum and dad and go board the plane.

The girls board the plane, and Jenna and Rob watch as the plane takes off. "Thank God she listened to us Rob, she would of ruined her life staying with Naomi" Rob just looks at is wife, he didn't want to let the girls go.

* * *

A year later the girls have returned from travelling, but Emily has a secret that no one knows. When the girls visited America something had happened to Emily that she never thought would, she fell for someone, but it wasn't a girl, for the first time ever Emily liked a boy, but she didn't tell Katie.

His name was Jack he was 23, he was tall and had blonde hair. He worked in a pub that Emily was in one night, the got talking and ending up going out for three months, but they ended it when Emily left.

They had done a lot of things Emily didn't think she would do with any body other than Naomi.

The girls got of the plane and meet their mum and dad, they where so happy to see after such along time, Emily felt kind of sick and ran straight to the bathroom, she knew something wasn't right.

"Emily darling are you alright?" "Fine mum just haven't had anything to eat."

They leave the airport and head home.

* * *

Naomi and Cook have become pretty close since Emily left, a bit to close.

Naomi and Cook are sitting at the kitchen table, "I was talking to Freddie the other day he say's the twins will be home today," "Cook I don't give a fuck when their back, I have nothing left to say to Emily, it's just you, me and this baby that's it."

Naomi never thought she would ever had a child of her own, she playing with Freddie and Effy's daughter Darcy, but that was because she got to give her back. Darcy was one, she was sweet and cute and very smart.

* * *

Back home Emily went straight to her new room, since the twins where away Jenna and Rob got back on their feet and bought a new home. She lay on the bed wondering what was wrong with her, then Katie busted in to the room, "Have you any tampons quick," "Oh FUCK, get out Katie now, I don't have any sorry," Emily ran to her bag which was on the floor beside her bed, she pulled out her phone, and looked through the calendar, it was three months since her last period, since she first slept with Jack. Emily didn't know what to do, she started crying, she just decided she should go to bed, before any body seen her and wanted to talk.

The next morning Emily was up early after hardly sleeping the night before, she got up and had a shower, and then she found something to wear and decided to go to the chemist.

As she was walking to the chemist, she had to walk past Naomi house, she stopped outside it and just stared at it, until she seen someone opening the curtains, she started to run she didn't want to get caught. She stopped running when she was at the chemist, she went to where the pregnancy tests where, she lifted up one that was called first response, she went and paid and then left, by the time she got home everyone as sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Emily darling come sit down have something to eat," Emily done what her mum said she sat down beside Katie and had some eggs, sausages, bacon, soda bread, mushrooms, tomatoes, potato bread and beans. "WOW mum, you didn't have to go to so much trouble," "don't be silly Em, it's your first day back of course I am going to make you a big breakfast, don't want you being sick again."

After breakfast Emily went up to the bathroom, she opened the pregnancy test and read the instructions, she then peed on the sick, she had to wait three minutes. "Hurry up," she heard Katie shouting outside the door, Emily put the test in her bag and went back to her room.

When she looked at the test their was a blue light, she knew what it ment but she had to read the information laflet just to be sure.

She froze.

OH MY GOD!

"I'M PREGNANT."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Effy and Freddie decided to call and visit Naomi and Cook, nobody knows about Naomi's baby, since she was only 3 months she wanted to keep it a secret for a bit longer.

The doorbell rang and Cook opened the door and he saw the adorable Darcy, she ran towards him with her arms out to lift her, "hug," she said. Cook of course loved Darcy and he loved being around her, he was so excited to becoming a dad, he wanted people to know.

"Hey Naomi" Effy said, "you, Cook, me and Fred's, heading out tonight, all sorted lets go." Naomi was about to open her mouth but Effy just held up finger and said "don't bother trying to get out of it we all need a good night out, c'mon your not going to get ready lying there, get the fuck upstairs now."

Naomi didn't argue, she got up and went straight to her room, She knew that most of her stuff still fitted her, it just looked like she had a lot to eat, so she found a lovely black polka dot cross strap dress and ankle boots and decided to wear it. She straightened her hair and put on some make up. Then headed back down stairs.

"WOW babes you look gorgeous." Freddie's eyes even light up when he saw Naomi, Effy just smiled, okay lets go, I hadn't noticed that Effy was wearing a lovely Shola Diamante Prom dress, it was a lovely blue colour. Since Eff has become a mum her fashion had changed but she still looked absolutely amazing. We left the house and headed to Effy's babysitters and we all kissed Darcy good night and headed to some club.

The club seemed nice but the queue was so long I didn't want to wait, but Effy walked straight up to the bouncer and smiled, then next thing I knew we were all in the club. Inside it was packed and I didn't really want to be here, Effy and Freddie disappeared towards the bar, and Cook headed to a table so I followed him.

Freddie came back with 4 shots and I near died, I was going to have to say something because I couldn't drink, Cook was looking over at me and I knew what he was thinking. Effy returned and she had more drinks in her hands.

"Guys I can't drink," Effy just looked at me and then to Cook, "y?" "I'm sort of … pregnant!"

"OMG that's amazing, I am so happy for use too," Effy said. I looked over and seen Cook and Freddie shaking hands, so I knew he took it okay. Freddie came round a gave me a hug and Effy hugged Cook.

Then something caught me eye, this bright red haired girl walked past, when I seen her I knew who it was. I froze. Effy noticed and turned to see at what I was staring at.

Naomi left the table and started walking over to the bar where Emily was standing until she noticed that Emily wasn't the same as before she had changed, she looked great.

As Naomi got closer to Emily she noticed that Emily was with someone. She knew the person he used to go to college with Naomi, John was his name. John was very tall with brown spiked hair, but why were he and Emily together. It didn't make sense.

Naomi turned and walked back to the table, she lifted her bag and left.

It was early Sunday morning, when Katie knocked on Emily doors, "come in," Emily said still half asleep.

"Em's why the fuck where you with that fella last night,"

"I liked him!"

"Em's your GAY, for fuck sake."

"Fuck of Katie, your not my mum, I can do what I like."

"What about Naomi?"

"Who's that" Emily said turning around to go back to sleep.

"Oh Katie, get the fuck out of my room."

Jenna was down stairs making some lunch, she knew something was going on with Emily, but didn't want to push it like she did before.

"Hey mum, do you want some help?" "Sure Katie love that would be great," Jenna and Katie started making some lunch, Rob and James where away for the day.

James had started high school and had growing out of wearing girl clothes, which Jenna was so happy with.

Jenna went up the stairs to ask Emily did she want some food, but when Jenna knocked there was no answer, so she peeked through the door, but Emily was not in her bed, she went to look for her around the house but Emily was not there.


End file.
